The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!
The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! is a direct-to-DVD movie written and produced by original writers and executive producers Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein. The film is the first Drawn Together release since the show's cancellation and the film itself deals with that topic. The entire original cast returns to voice their original characters. Though originally announced for a November 2009 release,tv.com the film was eventually released on April 20, 2010.Drawn Together Trailer A Blu-Ray edition of the film is also available, being sold exclusively through Best Buy.Home Media Magazine Unlike the series, which was done in digital ink and paint by Rough Draft Studios, the movie, produced by Six Point Harness, is completely done in flash animation using Toon Boom Harmony 9 and Adobe Flash Professional. According to interviews with Jeser and Silverstein, the decision was made to switch production companies when they realized that the budget allotted to them would not be sufficient to produce the film with traditional animation. However, the new style of production had the additional benefits of not only being much quicker, but also allowed Jeser and Silverstein to be more hands-on with the animation process, even going so far as being able to tweak jokes and add new material during the production process. The movie features the guest voice talent of Seth MacFarlane (Family Guy) as "I.S.R.A.E.L." and Vernon Wells (Commando) as the network head.TvShowsOnDvd.com A soundtrack featuring music from the series was released in conjunction with the movie. Two brand new songs, "Suck My Taint" and "Make a Point Land", both of which appear on the soundtrack album, were written for the film. In the movie, the disbanded Drawn Together gang discovers that their show has been cancelled, but they were never told about it. This, like the Hot Topic storyline in "Lost in Parking Space, Part One", is based on the creators' real life experience with the show's cancellation. Plot The scene opens in medias res at a bar in the land of Bedrock. A drunken and pregnant Toot Braunstein is informed that someone has come to see her. The visitor turns out to be her old housemate Foxxy Love. Foxxy tries to tell Toot that their lives are in danger, but Toot does not want to leave, as she has found love with one of the locals. But after Foxxy tells her Princess Clara is dead, Toot immediatly changes her mind. Then Wooldoor Sockbat calls Foxxy that her location is compromised. then the pair are attacked by an unseen assassin and they flee for their lives, in the process running over Toot's love, Barney Rubble. The scene flashes back to six months prior. Foxxy is the only one who notices that the competitions the housemates are given seem less like reality show challenges and more like ways for the Jew Producer to get his "rocks off". Then Foxxy happens to notice that she can swear without being censored (After calling-out Wooldoor for a failed apology). Suspicious, she decides to investigate. When she discovers the show's control room she picks the lock and shocked to see that it has been abandoned for an apparently long time, she realizes that Drawn Together has been cancelled. The others thought she's making it up, but after showing she can swear without being "beeped" the others were shocked, but take delight in this notion. But after a brawl with each other and Wooldoor checking the TV guide for confirmation, Foxxy immediately calls up the network to figure out what is going on, but cannot get a straight answer from anybody. The network head, upon learning that the housemates are still alive, summons the Jew Producer and asks him why the housemates weren't erased when the show was cancelled. The Jew Producer tries to deny it, but the network head states that he knows they are still alive because Foxxy Love has been calling the network. He then informs the Jew Producer that they will be erased anyway, and promptly summons I.S.R.A.E.L. (Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady), a robot designed specifically for that purpose. The housemates check their TV listings and find out that their time slot has been taken over by something called The Suck My Taint Show. The Jew Producer races to the Drawn Together house to evacuate them before I.S.R.A.E.L. can eliminate them. The robot shows up while he is there and erases the house, but they manage to escape just in time in Foxxy's van. Princess Clara offers to take the group back to her kingdom where they'll be safe. But, The Jew Producer tells her that is not an option because Clara is not a real Disney princess. In fact, none of the housemates are who they think they are; they're all cheap knockoffs of the real thing. As the housemates struggle to cope with this realization, I.S.R.A.E.L. catches up with the group in the desert. While the housemates hide under the van, the Jew Producer informs I.S.R.A.E.L. that she screwed up and the housemates got away. I.S.R.A.E.L. picks up the Jew Producer and carries him back to headquarters with her to explain the situation to the boss. Back in the desert, the housemates argue over what to do next. Foxxy insists that the way to survive is to get their show back on the air and suggests that they can seek out the Suck My Taint Girl for help. Clara, refusing to believe that she is not a real Disney princess, still intends to return to her kingdom, claiming that her father, the king, can protect them. Captain Hero, Xandir and Ling-Ling decide to go with Clara, while Spanky Ham and Wooldoor decide to go with Foxxy to try to get their show back on the air. While the others are arguing, Toot steals the van and drives off alone. Back at headquarters, the Jew Producer tells the network head that he cannot bring himself to have the housemates erased, having become attached to them. He asks the network head why he hates the group so much. The network head then relates his story. His wife and daughter, while driving to the daughter's first day at school, saw a Drawn Together advertisement poster, horrifying the daughter. The wife tried to keep her daughter from seeing the poster, which distracted her from driving, causing her to lose control of the car, falling in an acid pit, killing them both. The Jew Producer states that he won't help the network head with this mission, but the network head reveals that he has kidnapped Jew Son (The Jew Producer's son). The Jew Producer reluctantly agrees to help and he and I.S.R.A.E.L. take off in pursuit of the housemates once again. Clara, Hero, Xandir and Ling-Ling arrive at Clara's kingdom, expecting to find refuge. However, nobody there seems to recognize Clara. She encounters the king of the land, who is not her father, and even more shockingly, a woman who appears to be the "real" princess. The king has Clara and her friends thrown into jail as imposters. In jail, Clara acknowledges to the king that perhaps she may not be the official princess, but insists that she is a princess nonetheless and tries to convince him by displaying her beautiful singing voice. The plan seems to be working until Xandir starts cheering Clara on. Clara becomes annoyed and yells at Xandir for interrupting her, even going so far as to smack him with a bird. Upon seeing this, the king decides that Clara cannot really be a princess after all and orders the foursome to be executed. Clara grabs the king's coat to plead with him, but the guards chop her arms off. Meanwhile, Xandir is trying to separate Hero and his "girlfriend" Molly (a corpse he has taken to carrying around with him everywhere) so that the two can start hanging out together again. He acts as if Molly has come up with a plan to escape, figuring that when Molly does nothing, Hero will think she has deceived him and break up with her. However, the guards notice Molly decaying and open the door of the cell to check on her. Hero whispers to one guard that his guard outfit makes him look fat, causing him to run off crying and the other guard to chase after him trying to calm him down. Captain Hero, Xandir and Ling-Ling take the opportunity to run out. Xandir stops to tell Clara they are escaping and asks her to come along with them. Clara says that she has no desire to escape; since she is not a real princess, she has nothing left to live for. However, she decides to make one final heroic stand to help the others. While the others are running out of the cell, Clara stays behind and jams torches into her arm stumps, then makes a kamikaze dash into the pursuing line of guards. The guards end up killing Clara, but the other three manage to escape. Meanwhile, Foxxy, Spanky and Wooldoor visit the set of The Suck My Taint Show and meet the Suck My Taint Girl, who reveals herself to be a fan of the housemates' show. She tells the group that they were cancelled because vulgar and offensive content is only acceptable when your show "makes a point" and that if they want to get Drawn Together back on the air, they will need to get a point, which they can do by making a visit to a place called Make-A-Point Land. She tells Foxxy that if she will bring the rest of the Drawn Together gang to meet her, she will take them to Make-A-Point Land. On their way to track down the others, Foxxy, Spanky and Wooldoor meet up with Xandir, Hero and Ling-Ling. After escaping from a sinking carriage, they set out to find Toot. Foxxy discovers Toot in Bedrock, bringing the story back to the present day. The two women manage to get away from the armed shooter from the beginning of the movie, who is revealed to be Betty Rubble, trying to kill Toot for having an affair with her husband Barney. The entire group, minus the deceased Clara, returns to the set of The Suck My Taint Show. The Suck My Taint Girl is heartbroken to learn of Clara's death, but agrees to take the rest of the group to Make-A-Point Land to get a point and get their show back on the air. They try to visit the palace of the Make-A-Point Wizard, but their way is guarded by a horrible beast, the Giant Who S**ts Into His Own Mouth. He picks the housemates up, intent on killing them. The Suck My Taint Girl pleads with the giant to let them live, but the giant states that he doesn't care because he is angry about having s**t constantly channeled into his mouth. The housemates fix this problem by rigging Clara's severed arms to redirect the flow of feces so that they no longer go into his mouth. The giant is so thankful that he puts the group down and allows them access to the wizard. The wizard agrees to give the group a point and presents them with a box containing their point. Just as they are about to open the box, however, Spanky stops them. He declares that maybe they shouldn't open the box and says that he is happier being disgusting for no reason. The others, with one exception, decide they agree with Spanky, and decide that maybe it's okay to just be who you are without feeling like you have to make a point to justify it. Wooldoor disagrees, however (by pointing a gun at them). He says that he can't go on without Drawn Together and is determined to get back on the air by any means necessary. The wizard tries to stop him from opening the box, but Wooldoor opens the box and finds an eraser bomb, erasing him from existence. The other housemates are horrified. Toot turns to the wizard and angrily exclaims, "What the f**k, wizard?" The wizard says that he was forced to try to kill the housemates under threat of death. It is then that the network head, the Jew Producer and I.S.R.A.E.L. step forward from the shadows. Foxxy asks how they knew the gang was going to the palace, upon which the Suck My Taint Girl steps forward to reveal that she was the one who tipped them off. She then shows her true colors and tells the Drawn Together gang that she actually hates the show and has no intention of letting them get their time slot back, and also reveals she's the network head's wife. I.S.R.A.E.L. prepares to kill the housemates. However, the Jew Producer steps in front of them to shield them and pleads with the robot to let them live. He manages to convince I.S.R.A.E.L. that they have just as much right to exist as she does, causing I.S.R.A.E.L. to decide not to carry out her orders. The network head tells I.S.R.A.E.L. how aggravating he finds her and orders I.S.R.A.E.L. to eliminate them. I.S.R.A.E.L. declares that she is through being bullied and impales the network head on a spike. However, The network head opens his coat to reveal that he has enough explosives strapped to his waist to destroy all of Make-A-Point Land. This causes I.S.R.A.E.L to scream and jump out the window. Toot decides that it's up to her to be the hero and opens her legs and aims them at the network head. At that moment, her baby, Bamm-Bamm, emerges from her womb and knocks the detonator out of the network head's hand. The Suck My Taint Girl runs over to the detonator and tries to grab it, but the Jew Producer dives in on top of her to stop her. As this is taking place, the housemates make their getaway. The Jew Producer and the Suck My Taint Girl continue to struggle for possession of the detonator. However, in the process, they drop it, erasing all of Make-A-Point Land, including themselves. The housemates, with the help of the giant, make it out just in time. The housemates visit the remains of the erased Drawn Together house. They are sad the house is gone, but thankful to be alive. The giant wishes there was a way he could repay the group's kindness and help them get back on the air. At that moment, the Jew Producer's son shows up to inform them that he might be able to help them. With his father dead, the Jew Son says that he has taken over the family business. The housemates ask him if he can get their show back on the air. The Jew Son says probably not, but he will be able to get them something else- a direct-to-DVD movie. The housemates are thrilled. I.S.R.A.E.L. shows up and she and the giant become instantly smitten with each other. Everything seems to have ended happily until Spanky accidentally steps on another eraser bomb, erasing them all from existence, completing the network head's plan. Cultural references * Bedrock, the city in which The Flintstones is set, is the setting for a scene in the film. Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Dino all make cameo appearances. The film does not follow Flintstones canon; in this film, Bamm-Bamm is Barney's biological son, whereas in the original series, Bamm-Bamm was adopted. * During the dog and cat competition, Spanky Ham does a dance that's similar in style to that of the Peanuts gang in A Charlie Brown Christmas. * The television service that the housemates use contains several references to real shows and services. ** DiVo is a reference to TiVo. ** No Demand is a reference to On Demand. ** American Idiot is a reference to American Idol and the title is possibly a reference to Green Day's song of the same name. ** Biggest Fata**: Couples is a reference to The Biggest Loser: Couples. ** Fwinge is a reference to Fringe. ** Smell's Kitchen is a reference to Hell's Kitchen. ** Rip/Duck is a reference to Nip/Tuck. * The Jew Producer tells the housemates that one of the problems with their show is a lack of Dave Chappelle, referring to Comedy Central's extremely popular Chappelle's Show. This could be referring to the fact that Chappelle had been rumored to guest star in an episode and fans were disappointed to find out he was not there. * Mr. Limpet from The Incredible Mr. Limpet is seen briefly during the scene where the housemates inside the Cinderella carriage are sinking. * In the desert, the housemates run over Road Runner with their van. Wile E. Coyote, upon seeing the object of his pursuit dead, shoots himself. * Many of the jokes regarding the I.S.R.A.E.L. character are references to the situation of the nation of Israel, particularly the Israeli-Palestinian conflict and the debate over Israel's right to exist as an independent nation. (e.g. "Don't come any closer, I.S.R.A.E.L. has boundary issues", "I.S.R.A.E.L. has every right to exist!", "I.S.R.A.E.L. must be aggressive to survive") * The name I.S.R.A.E.L., as well as the robot's function, are very similar to I.S.A.A.C., the "human weapon" from the movie Cyborg Soldier. * I.S.R.A.E.L.'s design is a cross between XJ9/Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot and ED-209 from RoboCop. Additionally, I.S.R.A.E.L. also resembles the Inbit mecha Gamo from Genesis Climber MOSPEADA. * Spanky says at one point that he was so scared, he wanted to cry "Wee, wee, wee all the way home". This is a reference to the nursery rhyme "This Little Piggy". * The Smurfs get hit by a carriage while they are attending a funeral for Papa Smurf. Brainy Smurf, Smurfette and Hefty Smurf all appear with dialogue. Papa Smurf's voice actor, Don Messick, actually died years before this movie on October 24, 1997. * The head of the network resembles Two Face from the Batman series. The side of his face becomes disfigured when he gets splashed with acid, as was the case with Two Face. * When Hero asks Molly how many other superheroes she's been with, a montage plays of other superheroes performing various sexual acts with her. Depicted in the montage are Aquaman, Plastic Man, Green Lantern, Doctor Manhattan, the Wonder Twins and their monkey Gleek, He-Man (along with Orko and Battle Cat) and Batman and Robin. * The scene where the network head's family dies after being horrified by a billboard advertising Drawn Together is a reference to the incident where Patricia Heaton became disgusted by a poster for Drawn Together and got it taken down. * The daughter's doll resembles a cross between My Little Pony and ALF. * The "E-5" explosives strapped to the boss's waist are a reference to the real life explosive C-4. * The giant who shits in his own mouth says "Hey you Guys!" when blocking the housemates' path, referencing The Goonies. * Before the Jew Producer gets erased, he yells "Next Year in Jerusalem!" This phrase is used at the conclusion of the Yom Kippur service and the Passover Seder My Jewish Learning. ** Another reference to Judaism occurs near the beginning of the film when the producer is forbidden from answering his phone because it is Shabbat, the Jewish Sabbath. *When Wooldoor goes downstairs for the competition, he transforms like in the Transformers TV Shows and movies. *In The Giant Who Shits in His Own Mouth wears a T-shirt that says "Bipartisanship." *Xandir promises Clara after being asked to take her chopped off arms, that he will "treasure them always". This is a slight reference to the 1982 cult animated fantasy film, The Secret of NIMH, directed by former Disney animator Don Bluth. * In Make-A-Point Land, there is a pyramid that resembles the Eye of Providence. Disney references *The kingdom is similar to the Disney Princess film kingdoms. *The castle image is modeled after Cinderella's castle. The shot is similar to the one that appears at the beginning of Disney's Wonderful World of Color. In this shot, Tinker Bell shows up for a split second, just as she did in the original clip. *Cinderella's carriage makes an appearance. *The rhino guards are from Robin Hood. *The doorknob on the dungeon door is like the one in Alice In Wonderland. *The animals which gather around Clara as she sings, a gag which the show previously used in "Requiem for a Reality Show", are a reference to similar scenes in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Sleeping Beauty. *The underwater world is like the world in The Little Mermaid. Sebastian can be seen in one shot. *The kingdom is referred to as Disneyworld by the characters. **In one scene, I.S.R.A.E.L. refers to it as "the happiest place on earth", a reference to the theme park's slogan. ***In the same scene, a pastiche of "It's a Small World" can be heard in the background. *In the Bedrock scene, Toot says "I can't fly without my feather!". This is a reference to Dumbo. *The castle itself has one tower that resembles a penis. This is a reference to the alleged existence of a phallus hidden in the castle on the cover of The Little Mermaid. *Hansel and Gretel can be seen among the angry Crowd against Clara *Jaq and Gus briefly appear in the dungeon eating a prisonner's leg. ''South Park'' references * The Suck My Taint Show is a parody of the show's animation style, as well as its reputation for being preachy, and using messages as an excuse to exhibit vulgar humor. * The girl uses the phrase "They don't take too kindly to...", a running gag in the episode "Sexual Harassment Panda". * Before making a point, the Suck My Taint girl says, "Don't you see?..." This is a reference to South Park using the phrase "I learned something today..." * The phrase "Suck My Taint" is a spoof of the usual catchphrase used mostly by Eric Cartman, "Suck My Balls", which was considered his most favorite saying. * A photograph of Eric Cartman's cat can be seen in the Suck My Taint Girl's dressing room. * In a deleted scene, when the DT gang is animated South Park style, Ling-Ling is depicted similar to the Canadians in the show. * Hillary Clinton briefly appears in one scene. South Park once devoted an entire episode called The Snuke to lampooning her. She is also shown hopping around on extremely large testicles. This gag was used in an episode that aired three weeks before the film's release known as Medicinal Fried Chicken, which is a complete coincidence. Drawn Together Facebook Chat * The Mother Teresa crab is a reference to the numerous episodes making fun of Catholicism, and possibly also a reference to crab people. * The Giant Who Shits Into His Own Mouth is possibly a reference to an infamous episode of South Park, "Red Hot Catholic Love", in which characters learn that they can "eat backwards" and crap out their own mouth. * The panoramic shot of Make-A-Point Land is similar to a scene in "Imaginationland". * The ghost of Abraham Lincoln is shown in the same animation style as South Park ''raping a turtle during the panoramic shot of Make-A-Point Land, as well as the Make-A-Point Wizard. Callbacks to the series *A poster featuring the kiss from "Hot Tub" plays a prominent role in one scene. *Ling-Ling mentions Hero's motto, "Save yourselves!", also from "Hot Tub". *A couple of times, when someone has something to show Foxxy, she excitedly cries out "Papa?" This has happened multiple times in the series. *When Clara sings, animals come to her. This first occurred in "Requiem for a Reality Show". *When Foxxy kisses Toot in Bedrock, Toot struggles against her for a moment before giving in and enjoying the kiss, similar to how Clara behaved when Foxxy did the same thing to her in "Hot Tub". *The Foxxy 5 van was introduced in "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", and was used in several other episodes, including "A Tale of Two Cows", "Alzheimer's That Ends Well" and parts one and two of "Lost in Parking Space". *While everyone is hiding under the van from I.S.R.A.E.L., each pair of people right next to each other have formerly been in past relationships (with the exception of Wooldoor and Ling-Ling). *Several of the running gags are used: **The long drawn out "Duuuuuh!" is used by Xandir in a scene where Clara realizes the Jew Producer is right about the fact that they are fakes. **The drum-sting island native appears three times. **Foxxy calls Toot "Toos" once, a reference to a running gag where she doesn't remember the other housemates' names. Wooldoor is referred to as "Wooldorf" a couple of times, a continuation of this gag. **"The Monkey Man" appears in a scene at the Make-A-Point palace. **The ''Ren and Stimpy-esque "oil painting" close-up is used once. **In the opening scene, all the DT gang (including the females) have boners. Non-canon transgender characteristics were common in the series. **Also, in the 3-D sex scene, Toot's position suggests a male anatomy. **Two Wooldoors can be seen underneath the van. Multiple Wooldoors were a recurring gag in the series. * The still shots prefacing the 3D scenes feature Judge Fudge wearing 3D glasses. * In the montage of Clara doing un-princess-like things, the clips are from the following episodes. ** The shot of her as a stripper comes from "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine". ** The shot of her naked in the truck comes from "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two". ** The shot of her with slanted eyes comes from "Super Nanny". ** The shot of her in a blood-spattered robe comes from "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two". ** The shot of her kiss with Foxxy comes from "Hot Tub". ** The shot of the cross burning scene comes from "Freaks & Greeks". ** The shot of her Vajoana comes from "Alzheimer's That Ends Well". * In the montage of Foxxy doing things that Josie and the Pussycats would never do, the clips are from the following episodes. ** The shot of her showing her naked breasts comes from "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II". ** The shot of her with weather symbols on her naked body comes from "Toot Goes Bollywood". ** The shot of her squatting in the street comes from "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact". ** The shot of her masturbating comes from "Clum Babies". ** The shot of her as a minstrel comes from "Terms of Endearment". ** The shot of her stabbing a man comes from "Toot Goes Bollywood". ** The shot of her with blood all over her face comes from "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact". * In Make-A-Point Land, Foxxy sees "Ray-Rays 2 through 7". This refers to the series's multiple contradictory mentions of children of Foxxy named Ray-Ray. * When I.S.R.A.E.L. has her lasers set on all the housemates, Xandir says, "At least we're going to die together- drawn together!", causing I.S.R.A.E.L. to target Xandir directly. This refers to a scene in "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two", when Spanky became annoyed with Xandir for using the phrase "drawn together" in a similar fashion. * During the Movie, When the housemates were seen having "Guys Night", that scene contradicted what happened in Charlotte's Web of Lies: ** During that episode, it was run on Wednesday morning, wheras in the movie, it is happened on Saturdays. ** Also in that episode, it included Wooldoor, Spanky, Captain, Ling-Ling and Xandir, But in the movie, all of those guys Minus Wooldoor were depicted. Quotes *'The King': seeing Clara's behaviour "''Guards,tomorrow,off with their heads!" *'Clara': ''and grabs The King's Coat "No wait! Please!" *'Guardian': to cut Clara's arm "Release the king, vile peasant!" *'Xandir': Hero at Clara's danger "Hero! Do something!" *'Hero': "Oh, yes, of course."Xandir and grabs a corpse woman to close her eyes "I know how you are around blood and this could easily go that way." guard chops Clara's arm off and throw the arm she hold it "Oh, you totally would not have been into that." ---- *'Foxxy': confused "Something ain't right here. The Foxxy smells herself a mystery." other housemates laugh "What's so funny?" *'Spanky': "Come on, Foxxy. It's time to give up trying to redeem yourself." *'Clara': "Yeah. For weeks, you've been trying to make up for botching that mystery at the amusement park." *scene flashes back to the amusement pack where Foxxy is talking to Old Man *'Foxxy':'' Old Man Mr. Wilkinson here denies being a super villain. But let me ask you this, if you ain't not a super villain, then why would you need a bulletproof face?" ''a shotgun and shoots the Old Man in the face, while the citizens gasp. The Old Man's wife suddenly shows up *'Old Man's Wife':'' at her husband's death'' "Oh, Henry! Hang in there, Henry. Don't give up on me, you hear? Don't you give up on me. It's not your time yet. You're a fighter, damn it! Now fight, fight!" *'Foxxy': "Damn! I was 40% sure he had one of them bulletproof faces." ---- *'Network Head': "Because of this!" off of coat to reveal that he has many explosives on his stomach and chest *'I.S.R.A.E.L.': "Aaaaah!" off and jumps out of the window *'Network Head': words "I have enough E-5 to destory all of Make-A-Point Land! Looks like I'll be enjoying the Drawn Together Gang in hell!" evilly *'Foxxy Love': "You've got some real weird sense of humor." Notes and Trivia *Princess Clara and Wooldoor Sockbat are the only two characters not to get the message from the Jew Producer's son about the direct to DVD movie because they died before the ending, also they have never met the Network Head Personally, however Clara Never met Suck My Taint Girl, because she is dead before the housemates manage to meet Suck my Taint Girl. * Abbey McBride is credited under her married name Abbey DiGregorio, both in the film itself and in the supplementary material. *In the opening credits (and in the now nonexistent game I.S.R.A.E.L. Attack!), Xandir's last name is given as "Whifflebottom" while throughout the series, it was spelled without the "H". *The kitten and puppy stomping competition is the first intra-housemate competition to be shown since "Requiem for a Reality Show"'s polio/egg contest. It is the first producer-initiated challenge to be shown since the spelling bee in "Spelling Applebee's". *In the flashback of the "un-princess-like" things Clara has done, the cross-burning shot that is shown is from "Freaks & Greeks" and Clara is not in the shot. (The hooded figures are Xandir, Hero, and Wooldoor.) *The flashback of Foxxy stabbing a man, the secene was never existed in Toot Goes Bollywood, in the episode, the only scenes were shown in that episode were The scenne of Not Bright Donald and Smoothy being horribly killed and the decapitated Colonel Sanders, however that flashback still gives a hint of "un-Josie and the pussy cats like" acts. *It can be assumed that Molly is the first dead person Captain Hero has banged since General Mills. *At the beginning of the trailer, The Jew Producer appears to be masturbating *Before Wooldoor is erased, he can be heard backmasking. When reversed, it is revealed that the phrase is "I need Drawn Together!", from the sentence he spoke right before opening the box. *The king, complaining to the network head about the presence of a foul-mouthed clone of his daughter, says, "What if some child actually thought it was her daughter using the word 's**tc**t'?". However, Clara never utters this particular word in the movie or series. The only characters who say it are Foxxy and Spanky, and Clara is not present in either scene where this takes place. *At the beginning of the movie, when we see the Drawn Together house, we see all the housemates sleep in the same bed as opposed to their bedrooms. *Other voices performed by the cast: **Matt Silverstein voices the Jew Producer's son. **Dave Jeser voices the Giant Who S**ts Into His Own Mouth and one of the rhino guards. **Cree Summer voices the Suck My Taint Girl, the Network Head's wife and Mrs. Wilkinson. **Tara Strong voices the Jew Producer's wife, the fairytale princess, the Network Head's daughter Sasha, Betty Rubble and the blonde woman in the bar in Bedrock in makes out with Foxxy and Toot. **Jess Harnell voices the king, Brian the guard, the Bedrock bartender and Wile E. Coyote. **James Arnold Taylor voices Barney Rubble, the Jew Producer's next door neighbor Eddie, Brainy and Hefty Smurf, many of the audience members at The Suck My Taint Show and the Make-A-Point Wizard. *In Make-A-Point-Land, we see an elderly Chinese man in South Park style dressed as Uncle Sam. This joke would be referenced later in the movie when Ling-Ling tries to tell the housemates that the Chinese will one day take over America. *As the gang is being saved by the giant, there is a quick shot of them having group sex (with the exception of Ling-Ling). *At the beginning of the movie, Foxxy tells Toot that Clara was killed By I.S.R.A.E.L., but we see later that Clara was killed by the guards. However, since Foxxy is not present in the scene where Clara dies, she apparently does not know how Clara was killed and is simply guessing. *In "Gay Bash", Xandir retrieves the lamp by opening the doorknob on Wooldoor's bottom, but in the movie, he sticks his hand directly into Wooldoor's anus to get the remote control. *When the Housemates are agreeing on the same point of view regrading how fat Toot is, her line is "Well, I'm fat", the line was repeated when the scene is repeated once when they agreed with the lack of Dave Chappelle and once again, in the desert after agreeing that Suck My Taint Girl could help, it's like Toot is thinking of her weight. *In the movie, only few confessional segments with: Foxxy, Xandir, Clara and Ling Ling, Foxxy's were the popular ones in the movie, followed by Xandir's in which appeared only twice. *In the Movie whenever "Suck My Taint" Girl reveals her Taint, she doesn't wear panties, in deleted scenes, when she revealed that Toot is her favorite, she revealed her cuts on her legs, we see that she wears panties. *Except the Jew Producer, none of the Housemates knows the Network Head's real reason to kill them, which is "they have taken his family away", even though they met him after erasing wooldoor, That reason was never revealed, but the only reason that they know was "for being cancelled" as they were told by the Jew Producer before hearing the original story from The Network head. *Before getting erased, the king said "what the…?," then he got erased, this line was repeated by Woooldoor before getting erased as well. *Since The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II the following lines "it's not working/too late…, we have to try" is repeated over and over, it is reused in this movie. *Despite being erased earlier, Wooldoor is seen being picked up by the giant as he saves them from the eraser bomb explosion. *During the fight between housemates , Everyone's genitalia appear, barring Ling Ling and Wooldoor's. **This emphasises on the fact that Ling Ling's tail functions like a Penis similar to male human's normal Penisies, as implied in Clum Babies. **Clara, however, has a Normal Vagina, despite the fact that she used to have Octopussoir, then in Alzheimer's That Ends Well, she had the one-time-gag Vajoana, it's possibly implied that Clara has no longer Octopussoir. Animation Goofs *During the scenes in Bedrock, Toot's feet sometimes have four toes and sometimes five. *During the flashback of all the horrible thing's Clara has done in the series, one of them was a picture of the cross-burning scene from Freaks & Greeks even Clara never actually did that in the episode. *After the housemates attach Clara's arms to the giant's forehead, the flow of feces is redirected onto the giant's left shoulder. Later in the movie, the giant's sphincter is pointed toward his right shoulder instead. *After the scene where Barney breaks up with Toot, the baby disappears from her womb as she runs away. In the final scene, she is pregnant again. *Tinker Bell's hair is orange, whereas it is usually blonde. (probably done for legal reasons.) *As Molly's body decays, her legs appear and disappear. *During the over-head shot of the Jew Producer reporting to the network head, the network head has no scars on the right side of his face and his hand is normal colored. *The strap on the right side of Foxxy's shirt constantly switches sides throughout the entire movie. *The Jew Producer has four fingers on his hands. However, when he is speaking to the Network Head and lifts up his hand, he has five fingers. *Since the Palace's Guardians have made their first appearance, they have four fingers, later after one of them was told by Captain Hero that the Guard outfit makes him look fat, both Guardians seemed to have five fingers, then, upon learning that the housemates are escaping (except Clara) they have Four Fingers again. *After Being Left underneath the van by I.S.R.A.E.L, The Foxy van looked damaged in the begining, When Captain Hero Started telling Foxy not to jump to any conclusion, The Van is new, upon showing The Sexual Acts scene, the Van is Broken again. *Starting from the movie, Xandir' Shoulder Armor was placed on the Right, When Xandir was telling Ling Ling About the plan to break up between Hero and Molly, the Armor was suddenly moved to the Left shoulder, then his armor is back to the original position again. *In the first scene of being heart broken upon hearing that the show has been cancelled, Xandir was sitting next to Spanky on the left, when Captain Hero hugs molly, We see Xandir sitting on the right side of the room, meaning next to captain hero. *When the King appeared in the Dungeon, the Dungeon master appeared along with him and the guards, then when the King orders to excute the foursome in the jail, we do not see Dungeon master. *Inside the s**t powered rocket, we hear the sound of door opnening and closing when the camera pans to Xandir and Ling Ling when Hero went to the bathroom, after showing Captain hero peeing, he is still in the same room. *After fixing The Giant that S**ts in its own mouth. problem by rigging Clara's severed arms to redirect the flow of feces so that they no longer go into his mouth, and getting inside Make a point Castle, we see that Wooldoor is still holding Clara's arms, then they disappeared. *When they used Ling Ling as a raft, a brief scene of Spanky appears like he has been punched. Though, he could have been holding his breath or was about to vomit. *The position of doorknob in "Suck My Taint' Girl in the begining was correct, then was reversed in another shot in the same scene. *When the garage door is opened to reveal I.S.R.A.E.L, her machine guns are on the wrong hands. *Things like Foxy's tail and Toot's baby bump disappear in a few shots. *When Wooldoor threatens Suck My Taint Girl, his head briefly gets disconnected from his body. Musical Numbers The movie contains two brand new songs, "Suck My Taint" and "Make-A-Point Land", both of which are on the soundtrack. Lyrics to "Suck My Taint" Suck My Taint Girl: It ain't where it is and it ain't where it ain't It's a little stinky thing I call a taint Why don't you suck it? Why don't you suck it? Why don't you suck my little taint? It ain't where it was and it ain't where it ain't It is something I call my stinky taint Why don't you suck it? Why don't you suck it? Why don't you suck it? It ain't where it is and it ain't where it ain't It's a little stinky thing I call a taint Why don't you suck it? Quartet: Why don't you suck (why don't you suck) (why don't you suck) (why don't you suck) Why don't you suck her stinky little taint Choir: Why don't you suck (suck my taint) Suck my taint (suck my taint) Suck my taint now (suck my taint) Suck my taint(suck my taint) Suck it, Suck my stinky little taint Suck it, Suck my stinky little taint Suck on it, Suck my stinky little taint Lyrics to "Make A Point Land" Take it up the a**, metaphorically Suck on a massive dong, allegorically Slather spewing dung across a sweaty symbolic a** And we can make this f**k-hole a better world When you crap yourself, it's an opportunity To scoop up the excrement and eat it Thereby showing how you can jizz on a rotting cow And make this f**k-hole a better world Just make a point with your vomit Make a point with unbridled mayhem When you make a point to teach the boys and girls Then you can make a point by eating the puke chunks And make a point by cannibalizing the innards Make a point and make this f**k-hole a better world Gargle a glob of snot and swallow it metaphorically Fondle a donkey's c*ck, while felching it, allegorically Beat off into a Christmas stocking, mockingly And make this f**k-hole a better world Make a point and make this f**k-hole a better world Deaths Main Article: Deaths in the Movie References to the cancellation The plot of the movie revolves around Drawn Together being cancelled in-universe. Many elements in the film mirror the real life circumstances behind Drawn Together's actual cancellation. *The DT gang lives their lives as if they are still on the air, like the producers kept working on the series, because they were not aware of the cancellation. **This is similar to "The Last Temptation of Blank", an episode of Strangers with Candy. The cancellation circumstances of Strangers with Candy were almost identical to those of Drawn Together. It is likely not a direct reference to that show, but it does serve as a further indication of how Comedy Central tends to treat series which it has lost favor with. *Foxxy points out that "Make-a-Point Land" is in between "Why-Are-You-So-Bitter-About-Being-Cancelled Land" and "You-Had-Three-or-Four-Seasons-You-Should-Be-Happy-With-What-You-Got-Most-Shows-Don't-Even-Get-That Land". The creators' bitterness at being cancelled is evident throughout the film. **Also, the "Three or Four" is a reference to the fact that the season premieres for 3a and 3b were a year apart, which technically would make Season 3b a fourth season. *In-universe, Drawn Together is cancelled to make room for The Suck My Taint Show (a parody of South Park, as mentioned above), which is just as vulgar as Drawn Together, but supposedly more artistically valid because it "has a point". This could be interpreted as a jab at the network's preferential treatment of South Park, as well as the critical acclaim that the show enjoyed despite containing just as much vulgarity as Drawn Together, which the latter was criticized for. DVD bonus material * Featurette: Drawn Together True Confessionals - The cast and creators share their feelings on the show's cancellation and discuss getting back together to make the movie. * Featurette: Drawn Together: The Legacy - The cast and creators look back at the show and share their thoughts on Drawn Together's place in the world of comedy. Available for viewing on Comedy Central's website * Featurette: Anatomy of an Animated Sex Scene - The creators and artists discuss how the movie's 3D sex scene was produced. Available for viewing on Comedy Central's website * Featurette:'' Re-Animating Drawn Together: From the Small Screen to the Slightly Bigger Screen'' - The creators and artists discuss the production process behind the movie and how they made the transition from traditional animation to Flash. Available for viewing on Comedy Central's website * Featurette: D.I.Y. 3D Glasses - The Jew Producer explains how viewers can make their own 3D glasses. * Additional Scenes: Deleted Scenes - Some scenes that were cut from the film. Some are fully animated, while some are merely animatics. * Drawn Together ''Minisodes - Short featurettes for each of the characters showing some of their most famous moments from the show. The Jew Producer appears in brief linking segments. Available for viewing on Comedy Central's website- see "Producer's Profiles" * Commentary: Audio Commentary with Dave Jeser, Matt Silverstein, Jordan Young & Kurt Vanzo Drawn Together's future After the many questions about the future of ''Drawn Together, the official Facebook page made this statement: With so many people asking how to get more Drawn Together, the answer is pretty clear. The jew producers at Comedy Central are motivated by one thing… selling more DVDs. The more you buy, the greater the likelihood you'll see more of us. Don't download it illegally, don't rip it from a friend. Buy the thing and start recruiting everyone you know to do the same. Drawn Together Future DVD Sales The DVD sold out on Amazon.com within one day of the film's release, while the Blu-Ray version sold out on Bestbuy.com. The Drawn Together Myspace also suggests that people call Comedy Central (1-212-767-8600) and bug them for a new season. The-Numbers.com lists that to date, The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! has sold enough copies in the US to have made $813,119, selling 26,113 copies in the first 5 days. DVD Sales: The Numbers References External links * Official Comedy Central homepage * Preview clips and trailers at Comedy Central * IMDB listing * Official Facebook group * [http://www.myspace.com/drawn_together_fo_real Drawn Together MySpace] * Amazon.com listing * Best Buy listing for the Blu-ray version Category:Releases Category:Browse Category:Videos